N Mirror
N Mirror is a boy band group based on NSYNC. The band formed in 2015. History 2015-17: Formation and debut Takeshi Moto has dreams of being in a Australian-Japanese boy band. One day, he had missed the cut for the Frontroad Boys, met with Garth Walsh in 2015 to talk about forming a second group. Walsh said that he would finance the group if Moto would find other young male singers. This prompted Moto to call Kory Chase, a friend he had met while working at Sea World. Then, Chase and Moto approached Garth Walsh for more suggestions. Walsh looked through some tapes they had, and one of Bret Garnett caught his eye. Garnett soon joined the group and recommended his friend Clayton Rome. Soon, they decided to even out their sound by recruiting Curtis Stephens as their bass singer. N Mirror received its name after Bret Garnett's mother commented that his son loves NSYNC and sings it in a mirror. From there, Walsh set the five boys up in a house in Gold Coast, where they rehearsed constantly, learning dance routines, vocal parts and watched anime, and working on promotion for their first public performance at Dreamworld. Walsh hired Raymond Gabrielson, manager of the Frontroad Boys, to manage the group. N Mirror sent him a two-song demo tape including "Snow Halation" and "Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE" which impressed him. The group performed for him and a group of BMG executives. Although the record company had some concerns with Stephens' dancing abilities, they agreed to sigh the group to BMG and Ariola with Gabrielson as their manager. Members *Bret Garnett (born 4 December 1998) (2015-) *Takeshi Moto (born 26 March 1992) (2015-) *Kory Chase (born 21 December 1995) (2015-) *Curtis Stephens (born 22 November 1997) (2015-) *Clayton Rome (born 31 October 1993) (2015-) Tour Members *Terrance Pound (born 22 November 1994) *Laurence Snyders (born 20 August 1995) *Emmet Wolfe (born 9 October 1993) *Dean Ash (born 10 March 2000) Discography N Mirror discography Albums *N Mirror (26 May 2017/24 March 2018) *Christmas with N Mirror (10 November 2018) Singles I Want You Back.jpg|I Want You Back (4 October 2016) Snow Halation.jpg|Snow Halation (10 February 2017) 3rd Single for N Mirror.png|Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! (May 5 2017) Mogyutto love de sekkin chuu.jpg|Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! (September 5 2017) Wonderful Rush.jpg|Wonderful Rush (November 3 2017) I Want You Back 2018.jpg|I Want You Back (NSYNC song) (US AND UK) (20 January 2018) Bokura wa Ima no Naka de 2018.jpg|Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (September 28 2018) Santa Claus Is Comin To Town Single 2018.png|Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (29 November 2018) Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru.jpg|Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (9 February 2019) Korekara no Someday2019.jpg|Korekara no Someday (15 February 2019) Tours *N Mirror Sings Tour (6 February 2017 - 23 November 2017) *N Mirror in Concert (11 June 2018 - 23 September 2018) (Ongoing) Gallery N Mirror 2015.jpg|2015 07-10-2015 (WITH LOVE LIVE).PNG|Holding Love Live Cards (7th October 2015) 2016.jpg|2016 2016 Promo Photo.jpg|Promo Photo (2016) 2017 Stand Up Transprit.png|2017 Boy Band Match with N Mirror.jpg|Boy Band Basketball Match with Frontroad Boys (2017) 15 November 2017.jpg|In the water (15 November 2017) 2017 in the Pool.jpg|In the Pool (December 2017) N Mirror 2018 Photo.jpg|2018 Category:N Mirror Category:2015 Category:Band